The Party
by ElleeJones
Summary: Draco doesnt want to go the First party of their new year at hogwarts, but Pansy pushes him to go. Thankfully he finds someone wo captures his attention, in the best way.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit in anyway from this fictional work, the characters belong to its respectful owner but the plot is thought up by the hurricane in my head.**

"_Harry" Draco angled his hips to hit Harry's prostate._

"_Ahhh harder!" Harry eagerly pushed back when Draco's member pulled out to the tip only to slam back into his prostate again._

_Harry's moans were the only thing that could be heard in the room and Draco reveled in the way Harry's walls pulsed around his erect length._

"_Scream for me" Draco murmured against the back of Harry's neck as he felt the tell-tale feeling of his balls tightening._

_Draco lifted Harry's hips slightly and rammed back into him, getting deeper then before._

"_Oh m- DR-ACO" Harry screamed as he reached his completion he was unable to hold himself up any longer and collapsed on the bed panting._

_Harry's walls twitched and that was enough to send Draco over the edge cumming inside Harry's supple mounds and non too gracefully collapsing ontop of Harry's back._

Draco opened his eyes and muttered a wandless cleaning charm on his sheets, sighing his content.

Draco let go of his softening cock and reached for his wand, removing the Realistic Dream spell that he'd placed on himself earlier that evening.

If only potter would let him do that in real life, Draco had a feeling it would be ten times better. A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought about the great Harry Potter bending over and begging for his cock.

"Draco! Are you done wanking or what! Id like to get to the party _before_ its over" pansy's annoying voice yelled from the other side of the door. Pansy and Draco were friends but sometimes she really could be a stupid annoying little tart.

Groaning in annoyance Draco brushed a hand through his hair and put a towel around his waist, leaving his chest bare.

Pansy looked as if she was about to nock when Draco opened the door to glare at her. "Im not going to that bloody party" he ran another hand through his hair subconsciously.

Pansy stared openly at his chest for a moment before slowly dragging her eyes up to his face "yes you are" she took out her wand and muttered a spell that made Draco's towel disappear and was replaced by a tight pair of black jeans then pansy muttered another spell turning her wand clockwise then ending with a downward flick. A tight black shirt with the Malfoy crest in silver on the sleeve.

Pansy looked him up and down appreciably then grinned devilishly with another flick of her wand the undergarments covering his manhood was gone, Draco was aware that pansy and anyone else who looked would be able to see the outline of his cock but found himself not caring as he went back into his room and looked himself over in the full length mirror across his bed.

"do I look hot?" he questioned although he already knew the answer. When did he ever not look hot? Every girl and almost all the males at Hogwarts wanted him, even Professor Snape had made a pass at him

Draco admired the way the black skinny jeans hugged to his firm ass and it accentuated his small waist.

"Yes Draco you always look bloody gorgeous now les go!" She ushered him out the door.

Draco noticed she was wearing a very tight and revealing silver sequins dress and what pansy and Blaise referred to as Fuck-Me-Heels.

Pansy dragged Draco to the room of requirement. "Slutty Slytherin" she said to the painting that guarded the door. The obese opera singer looked pansy up and down taking in her slutty dress and muttered something that sounded like "in my day.." then she trailed off opening the door.

As soon as the door opened Draco's ears were assaulted by loud upbeat sensual music, pansy pulled him in and he doned his usual Malfoy sneer.

Draco surveyed the room, making an entrance and ripped his arm from Pansy's death trap of a grip.

The smell of alcohol came from his right and he saw the ginger and the know-it-all that hung out with Harry, they were both obviously drunk and were sucking face as if there life depended on it. They clumsily hung on to each other and continued their sloppy make out.

Draco turned away in disgust and noticed pansy dancing with, or rather _on_, Blaise. Somehow she was already tipsy.

Draco swiveled through the crowd smirking at the lustful stares he felt on his ass and the heated looks he was receiving.

The lights got dimmed even more and all he could see was the outline of everyone no definite features. On the stage ,where the huge stereos blasting the upbeat music, girls in short neon yellow colored skirts and tight neon pink tops, the girls tossed out handfuls of neon green necklaces in the ground. Soon everyone had a necklace, including Draco himself. Draco finally started to enjoy himself especially when one cute little brunette made his way in front of Draco and gave him a lean. Draco pushed his slowly hardening man hood into the brunette and heard him groan in ecstasy pushing his arse back into Draco's heat.

Draco turned the brunette around and even though they were face to face, Draco could only make out enough details to know that the little brunette was his type.

Draco leaned down to his ear and bit the soft lobe as his hand traveled down to the brunette's groin rubbing it through his jeans.

He was rewarded with a startled gasp and the brunette pushed more of himself into Draco's hand.

Draco chuckled and leaned down grazing his lips against the others neck then whispered huskily "Wanna get out of here?"

Draco saw the brunette nod eagerly, Draco took his hand and let him to a room on the other side of the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them the other boy wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. Draco was not far behind and devoured the other mouth, he opened his mouth slightly to slip his tongue into the other boys moist cavern and their tongues battled for dominance. Draco won and let his hands roam the boy, at the same time pushing him into a wall. Draco's hands came up to rest against the boys cheeks keeping the contact between them.

The brunette moaned in Draco's mouth and he smirked in satisfaction.

The brunette's hands traveled across the flat plain of Draco's stomach and lifted the edge of his shirt up. Draco took the hint and took a step back, there was slightly better lighting in the room and Draco saw the lustful gaze of the other boy as he slowly lifted off his shirt exposing inch after of inch of smooth porcelain skin.

The brunette licked his lips hungrily as Draco tossed the shirt to the floor, he hurriedly tugged off his own shirt and threw it to somewhere behind Draco's head.

Draco smirked and pushed himself back up against the blond and groaned at the skin to skin contact.

Draco leaned in and sucked on the brunette's neck making sure to leave a hickey and pulled away from the moaning boys neck with a little audible pop.

The brunette got on his knees and Draco nearly moaned when he saw the submissive action .

The brunette unbuttoned Draco's belt buckle then leaned in and slid down the zipper with his teeth looking up at Draco while he did it.

Draco groaned and put his hand on the back of the brunette's head urging him on.

The brunette slid down Draco's pants and once they were down to his ankles Draco stepped out of them. Draco would thank pansy profusely for not letting him wear underwear as his cock was unleashed from the constricting material.

The brunette fingered Draco's hips squeezing them then rubbing his inner thighs, finally he took Draco's head in his mouth swirling his tongue around it and sucking with vigor. Draco's grip on the brunette's hair tightened as he urged him to take more of him into his mouth.

The brunette grinned around his cock and slowly eased his way down the engorged length and sucked hard.

The brunette held Draco's hips in place as he sucked him off slowly at first then faster and soon Draco was as hard as he was ever going to be.

Then the brunette abruptly pulled off and lower his own jeans then turned around pressing himself against the wall with his back towards Draco.

The brunette looked back and parted his lips, his ass moved in sensual circles and that was all the invitation Draco needed.

He traced a finger around the brunette's hole only to be surprised when the brunette spoke for the first time.

"I don't need to be prepared just do it" he mumbled, his voice was shaky with need and his hard on, only from sucking Draco, was hard and needy.

Draco nodded and grabbed his hips angling them upwards he positioned his head at his entrance, nudging lightly to get between his cheeks.

The brunette braced himself and Draco rammed inside him, the brunette groaned and moved his hips instantly encouraging Draco to move.

Draco slowly pulled out then back in grunting, they were both so close he only had a few more thrusts left in him.

Draco reached around the brunette's waist and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

He moaned and arched into Draco taking in more of him.

"Come for me" Draco brushed against the brunette's prostate.

"ahhh! Fuck! Right there!" Draco continued to hit that spot, again and the brunette came. The feeling of his walls twitching around Draco's cock made him explode into the brunette's tight ass.

They stayed that way for a little while both coming off their orgasm high, and both panting from exertion.

Finally Draco pulled out slowly knowing the brunette would be a little sore because they didn't waste any time preparing.

The brunette still winced despite Dracos carefulness and pulled his pants up that had pooled around his ankles.

"I cant find my shirt" The brunette muttered feeling around in the darkness.

"hold on I think I found the light switch" Dracos hand closed around something one the wall and he flicked it up.

The room was now lit and Draco looked down to see a dark green sleeveless shirt he assumed was the brunette's he turned around to give him the shirt.

"Oh my god" The brunette said covering his top half from Draco's eyes.

At first Draco was shocked to see his nemesis, his rival. Harry Freaking Potter, but once he got over that his Malfoy sneer returned.

"Actually the names Draco but I can understand the confusion" he grinned and tossed Harry his shirt, he left his own off but tucked some of it into his jeans letting it hang from the side of his hip.

"I just…with…Draco Malfoy…but… oh Merlin" Harry stuttered pulling on his shirt in a daze.

"Yes and you loved it. Face it potter im a good lay" Draco combed a hand through his hair and sweeped his eyes over Harry.

He had a deep blush on his cheeks and his lips looked full and pouty from their heated kiss, his hair was madly disheveled but it was an after-shag messy and it look tantalizing on him. His hickeys were a startling contrast to his pale skin and I grinned knowing my love marks would last for at least the next few weeks.

"with that in mind" Draco lazily got up from the bed and leaned in close to Harry "Don't hesitate to call me whenever you want to do this again" then he leaned in and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

Draco turned around and walked out the door leaving Harry to think over what he said.

**Next Day **

"Harry…why are walking funny?" Hermione questioned gently noticing he had a kind of limp.

"Im not M'ione" Harry insisted for the second time.

Draco fought the urge not to turn around or smile in satisfaction as Hermione noticed the evidence of how thoroughly Harry was fucked last night.

"Harry, are those…hickeys on your neck" this time Draco did smile and his fellow slytherins looked at him in confusion.

"No I just fell on something earlier" Harry mumbled again.

Draco chuckled lightly and when no one was looking glanced at the Gryfindor table and stared at Harry lustfully which he returned with a shy blush.

'I think I might enjoy this year' Draco thought to himself.


End file.
